Frozen Hearts
by AstridStarryNight
Summary: A story about what was happening with Elsa during the time period between her parent's death and her coronation. I will probably go beyond the coronation with how Jack Frost was involved in the entire story and will probably add other Disney characters in addition to the rest of the Rise of the Guardians Gang. Jack Frost is a love interest of Elsa's.
1. Chapter 1

A shadowy figure followed Elsa and her sister Anna down to the docks as they bid their parents farewell. The figure was curious about Elsa for he had never seen her leave her room, let alone the castle before. Wondering what it might mean, the figure decided to follow them. Elsa was silent as Anna attempted to talk to her about what they might do when their parents left.

"We could go up and visit North for the day. Maybe we could build a snowman!" Anna said excitedly but upon her sister's silent demeanor quickly followed with, "or we could stay inside the castle and stuff our faces with chocolate, or we could watch the ducks in the castle garden, or we could…"

"Anna, you know that your sister needs to study the rules and regulations of being a ruler" The king said as he cut her off. "Also, you know that Elsa does not enjoy leaving her room or getting her gloves dirty. Right Elsa?" To this Elsa only nodded but kept up her poker face.

The shadowy figure then decided to step into the light as the family went farther away and he could no longer hear the conversation, after all it wasn't like anyone could see him anyway. As he stepped into the light he threw off the hood of his white cloak which caused the light to dance along his white hair the same way the sunlight dances upon ice in the wintertime. He stood there for a moment making sure that no one here could see him until he remembered that no one believed in him so he quickly hurried to catch up to the strange family that ruled this country.

Elsa was walking along silently not even bothering to keep up with her sister Anna's chatter. Before her father and mother had gone ahead of them to the ship, her father had paid her a visit to remind her to stay in her room or she might hurt someone and he had also dropped off another large stack of books that covered everything from trade agreements with Wessleton (a rather boring subject) and the genealogy of her family which she had taken to researching for fun in the hopes of understanding that the power that kept her in her room might be explained. Tugging on her gloves in order to attempt to make them fit better, Elsa became aware that someone was following her; she quickly turned around and noticed a man with snow white hair, not unlike her own, and piercing blue eyes who was wearing a cape that looked as if it were made out of snow.

She is looking at me, he thought before dismissing the thought. But then again, her eyes weren't looking through me but rather it looked as if her eyes were studying my features. I hoped that she could see me but at the same time I was fearful of what her parents might do to her. Realizing that she might get locked up for forever, he quickly glided up to where she stood and whispered in her ear,

"If you can hear me then don't say anything. No one else can see me but you. I'd like to meet you and talk to you so if you leave your window open tonight I will come and visit you."

Elsa was surprised that the boy was talking to her but what he said made sense after her father informed her that she was staring at nothing. Elsa resolved to leave her window open tonight. She then quickly hurried down to the docks to say goodbye to her parents once last time.


	2. Chapter 2

"I feel like Peter Pan," the figure from earlier said to himself as he glided up to Elsa's window, "will this girl be my Wendy?"

Elsa was nervously awaiting the boy with white hair to arrive. Why had she decided to leave her window open? Was it the fact that he had the same hair as her or was it the mysterious way in which he talked? She hoped that he might be her guardian angel but as her heart filled with hope, snow began to appear around her. She shook her head banishing the thoughts away.

"Don't feel… Don't feel… Don't feel" she repeated to herself over and over which caused the snow to slowly melt away with her feelings. Just then she noticed a figure standing by her window.

"Hello?" She asked in a quivering voice

"Hi, my name is Jokul Frosti but my friends call me Jack." The figure said, finally introducing himself as he stepped into the light. Elsa admired his hair which was almost as white as her own and his electric blue eyes. Suddenly Elsa realized that she was staring and she quickly turned to the side.

"I'm Elsa, why did you want to meet me and how come no one else can see you?" Elsa asked in a voice without emotion.

"I wanted to meet with you BECAUSE you can see me. I've never met another human like you"

"What do you mean?" Elsa replied

"Well, no one else can see me here since the stories of Jack Frost haven't reached here yet." Jack sighed. He had hoped that the stories would have spread everywhere by now; he had gone almost 300 years without being seen or acknowledged and he didn't want to repeat that life.

"No, I mean about me being like no other human. Aren't you human?" Elsa said interrupting his thought process.

"Oh, well. I'm what they call a Guardian. You see – INSERT RISE OF THE GUARDIAN STORY HERE – and that's about it. I was hoping that the stories would have traveled to here but I guess they haven't yet."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

Just then Jack gave a mischievous grin but Elsa barely noticed this as she was preoccupied by the frost that was spreading across her room.

"NO!" She cried before starting the mantra her father had taught her, "Don't feel, conceal, and don't let it show. Don't feel, conceal, don't let it show…"

"Don't worry" Jack said laughing. That's me.

"It's you?" Elsa inquired curiously, "But I thought you were only joking."

"This is all me" Jack said with a smile, "I love making beautiful patterns with ice. Why do you conceal it? You have a great gift that could bring so much light and happiness into the wor…"

"No. I must hide this curse from everyone or I might accidently hurt someone." Elsa cried.

"But…"

"NO! Just go away, just go away… please!"

Jack might have argued but he noticed that ice was forming round her feet and turning into spikes. Deciding against arguing with her, he may not be able to die but being impaled is not fun, Jack kissed her on the cheek and flew out of her room just barely escaping the ice daggers that shot after him. Jack quickly looked back at the room from whence he came. Maybe he would come back tomorrow in order to try to help her better control her powers before she almost killed someone or impaled him he thought with a shudder. Besides, Jack though, she is kinda cute when she isn't worrying about the ice.

Elsa quickly pulled back the ice inside of her as she repeated her mantra. After she had pulled all of the ice into her, she plopped down on the bed exhausted. Gazing out the window, she wondered if the strange boy named Jack would come back; as much as she didn't like his pushing for her to be public about her curse, it had been nice to have someone to talk to besides Anna who had stopped talking to her a long time ago. Sighing, Elsa looked at the stack of books (50 tall), grabbed one, and started in on the Regulations on International Sea Trade between Weselton, Corona and Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two weeks later (no visits from Jack Frost) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsa awoke to frantic pounding on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Elsa called out,

"It's me, Anna. Elsa, there is a messenger from Corina that we need to meet with now. They insisted. Elsa? I'm worried, they seem really solemn and shaken. Elsa? Are you coming out? I know you don't normally come out but please come out. Elsa?" Anna started to walk away from the door, shoulders slumped, toward the large ball room when she heard a creak.

Elsa walked out of her room with a graceful air. Ignoring Anna, Elsa walked to the Ballroom and opened the doors.

"Hello," Elsa said to the dignitaries.

"Hello, my name is Rapunzel, Daughter of the Queen and King of Corona whose wedding your parents were supposed to attend."

"Supposed to attend?" Elsa inquired with a slight crack in her otherwise icy demeanor.

"Your parents, there was a storm. The ship sank," Rapunzel looked as if to cry when the man next to her, Flynn Rider, put his arm around her. Elsa felt a stab of wishing in her stomach which she promptly dismissed.

"We didn't find the bodies," Rapunzel finished.

Elsa, stared at Rapunzel. Feeling emotion coming on, Elsa quickly turned around and walked away while Anna burst into the room. Rapunzel quickly told Anna the story as Elsa retreated to her room. Just as Elsa reached her room, emotion burst from within Elsa as the sadness and loneliness overtook her. Sobs burst from her throat unannounced and would not go away. Elsa fell to the floor as ice moved from her body and covered her entire room. Elsa curled up against the wall when she heard a knock.

"Elsa, I know you're in there. Rapunzel is asking where you went. They said that they would like to stay for the funeral. Elsa, how are we going to do this? Elsa?" Anna asked with sadness seeping into each word.

"Anna, please go away. You are great at planning. Will you take care of this for me?" Elsa said with as little emotion as she could muster.

"Okay, bye" Anna replied. Elsa heard Anna's footsteps retreat down the hallway into her room. Once Anna's door was shut, Elsa attempted to open hers. To her dismay it wouldn't budge. Elsa pulled harder and harder while also using as much magic as she could bear before finally giving up. Turning around in hopes of falling asleep and finding out that this was all a very bad dream, Elsa found herself face to face with Jack Frost.

"You, where have you been?" Elsa said with as much force as she could muster.

"You missed me?" Jack said with a grin, "I wasn't sure if I should come back after you shot ice at me." Looking around Jack realized that Elsa was stuck in her room. "Elsa? Would you like to come with me so that I can help you learn to control your power?"

"I wish, but I can't think of anything right now!" Elsa cried at him.

"Why?" Jack asked with a worried look on his face as Elsa started to cry.

"My parents are dead! Dead and Gone…" Elsa screamed.

Jack felt for her and without thinking hugged her. Elsa, feeling comforted for the first time in a long time, held onto him and cried on his shoulder. Jack looked down at her head and felt something besides what he felt for the children he protected. He suddenly felt the need to do something more so he began to pat her back which seemed to calm Elsa down even more. Suddenly, Elsa looked up at him with her tears freezing on the ends of her eyelashes and kissed him on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stared at the girl as she pulled away and continued to cry on his shouldiers. Had he just imagined the kiss? But no, his lips quivered from the touch.

Did I just kiss him? Elsa thought furiously as more pain seeped into her. I just wanted to be touched by someone who couldn't be hurt and since he is a guardian and not human... I guess... I thought... The confusion messed with her brain causing her already emotion ladled brain into even more of a frenzie.

What do I do? What do you say to a girl who is crying on your shoulder? Jack wasn't sure what to do. Do I rub her back or pet her hair? I think I'll do both but what if it freaks her out? Maybe just do one or a combination! Jack began to pat her back.

It feels nice to have someone hold me even if it isn't Anna or Pappa or Mum...

Elsa and Jack stood there until Elsa feel asleep standing up; Jack picked her up and placed her in bed. Sobs still shook her body and Jack stayed by her until they had subsided. Standing up, he kissed her forehead, walked to the window, took one last glance before jumping out the window. Jack was worried about leaving Elsa in such a fragile state so he stayed in Arendelle; frosting windows with the symbols of the King and Queen of Arendelle until he got to Anna and Elsa's windows. Instead he hand carved into the window pictures of snowmen, beautiful Aurora lights, and beautiful snowflakes. Nodding with satisfaction, Jack moved to other windows in the castle.

** I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while and that this (along with the next) chapter are very short. I began a new fanfiction and experienced writers block on this particular story. I now have a pretty good idea of where I am going to go so to expecting at least one update every week is not too much to expect. **

** I hope that you all enjoy this story and please give me feedback! What should I include or where should I go? Is there anything in particular you crave? Post your feedback please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Elsa, please I know your in there, people are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to. Just let me in, we only have each other; its just you and me, what are we going to do? Do you wanna build a snowman? Elsa..." Anna cried. "No one noticed me at the funural. Please I'm lonely."

Jack listened with Elsa to Anna's please. Jack wished he could help Elsa with Anna but Elsa refused to talk to her. Elsa was afraid she would hurt Anna but even though he had tried to remind her of all the happy memories but Elsa only remembered the bad ones. Elsa was having a hard time listening to Anna so Jack took her hand and held it tight. Suddenly Elsa's power erupted and Ice flew throughout the room.

"Elsa? What was that?"

Elsa ignored Anna's cry of suprise. Ice poured out of her heart into the room causing the temperature to drop more and more. The cold started to move outside of the room and into the hallway.

"Elsa!" Jack cried as he immediately used his power to combat the cold slinking into the hallway. "Please, you can control this. Just think about how much you love your sister!"

"I'm trying" Elsa murmered "but I'm having a hard time, help me Jack, please..."

"I'm going to help you" Jack swore as he picked up Elsa, through open the windows and took off towards the North Pole.


End file.
